


Siren

by Hilaryth



Category: Hellboy (2019)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryth/pseuds/Hilaryth
Summary: “Has she got to you? Nimue? She got you with her perfume words and her perky breasts.”The accusation was ringing in his head.His father was right. She did get him. She affected him in ways he never experienced before and made him question everything.That wicked Siren.[ Hellboy x Nimue ]
Relationships: Hellboy/Nimue (Hellboy)
Kudos: 7





	Siren

* * * *  
Info:

“Quote”  
 _ **Emphasis**_ (Bold + Italic)  
 _Flash back_ (Italic)

* * * *

Heavy steps echoed as Hellboy rushed down the dark hallway following the banging noises from the other room. Whatever had killed all those people in the Osiris Club, was still in there and he was going to get it before it escaped. He cracked the dark door open and saw a messy chamber and a pretty familiar creature hitting a big box of wood against the floor, trying to break it.  
“Fuck!”  
“I know you.” He recognized the Gruagach almost instantly.  
The swine ran in his direction, lifting the box to try to smack him with it only to meet the demon's fist. The remains of wood and iron scattered on the floor revealing one pale lifeless arm.  
“Is that an arm!?”  
The creature quickly picked up the limb ready to flee, but he was pinched against the wall.  
“Fucking let me go!”  
“Oh, that’s disgusting.” His grip pressed harder on the pig.  
“Did your mother ever tell you shouldn’t play with dead things?” He added as he squeezed his hostage’s throat, throwing him on a different wall, right beside the stairs.  
“My Queen, help me! I’m not ready yet! My Queen!” The monster squealed to the empty halls.  
Suddenly a bright light appeared, emanating from the dim lit hallway Hellboy had come from. He let go of the Gruagach, using his stone hand to protect his eyes from the brightness. A female figure wearing a red cloak slowly floated closer to him and involved him in some kind of aura, making his mind fuzzy. He couldn’t bring his brain to function properly, stunned by her beauty.

“Fascinating. Never have I seen a creature quite like you.” Her voice sounded affected by her apparition mist, but it was somehow familiar.

His eyes widened. **Her**. He has seen her before. He had a crazy dream when he blacked out after fighting those giants, before Alice found him - if it could be called a dream, since it was pretty... **real**.

_Water was falling on his skin, rolling down on his back. Hellboy sighed, both hands against the wall supporting his weight, the right one was clenched in a fist._   
_His eyes were downcast, watching the water pool around his hooves._   
_Suddenly he felt an unknown touch snaking forward, from his shoulders to his collarbone. He gazed down to meet two female hands almost encircling his neck._   
_His reflexes kicked in and he quickly turned around to face the entrance of the shower by his side._   
_Nothing._   
_He was alone._   
_Maybe he was seeing things. He stared at the empty walls bewildered._   
_He could have sworn…_

_“Anung un Rama.” A soft female voice echoed behind him, making him turn to face its owner._

_A stunning woman stood right in front of him. Raven hair, piercing blue eyes, fair skin. Her very presence struck him, almost like a spell._   
_He couldn’t control his eyes as they roamed her bare body, the soft curves of her breasts hidden under the locks of her hair, round hips, long pale legs. Lustful thoughts fogged his mind._

_Fair hands caressed his chest, moving upwards. His gaze followed her slender fingers running up his pecs, her feathery touch making his blood boil._   
_Leaning closer, her delicate lips met his and a shiver ran down his spine all the way to his tail._

_The half demon lifted his left hand to gently touch her impossibly smooth skin, holding the back of her neck, his large tongue entered her mouth, fingers tangling in her soft hair. His large right hand encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him, pressing her against his massive body. The greedier his grasp was on her, the more her lustful moans echoed in his ears. His hardness throbbed between them, touching her belly. One of her hands caressed his shoulder as the other brushed his hip bone and went lower to fondle his thick member. Hellboy grunted, moving his lips to the side of her neck, gripping her thigh and lifting it to his hip. The mere thought of being so close to her slippery entrance made his dick pulse madly in her palm. She met his lips again, responding to his hungry kisses. His hand released her creamy leg and moved to her backside, groping it. The witch squeezed her thighs together, taking his slick thickness between them. Fuck, he wanted her. A deep groan left him as he felt her wet swollen folds brushing against him, he hunched over her lunging his hips forward, his tail lashed agitated. He grinded her silky inner thighs, moist with his pre cum and her own wetness. Oddly, a copper taste marred his mouth. Something in the back of his brain brought him back to his senses. It tasted like...blood? His yellow eyes snapped open._

“Nimue..” his mind raced with vivid memories of their encounter. The Blood Queen. It made a lot of sense now.  
“Such power. Such glorious potential.” Her eyes roamed his body, admiring his form.  
Hellboy got out of the brief stunned state she put him in, moving his hand to draw his gun, but with inhuman speed she came closer softly touching him.  
“There’s no reason for us to be enemies when we can be...so much more.” He shivered under her touch and with the implication on her words.  
Her form seemed to be there and at the same time, looked like an illusion.  
He lifted his left hand from his gun, tentatively, to reach her for her.  
“They fear us. They call us monsters. We yearn for the same day when we are not reviled but lauded as heroes.”  
Every word that left her lips made more and more sense to him. She did understand him. It was almost like she knew all the doubts and dark feelings buried within his heart. His hand stopped midair, he was stunned.  
Nimue brushed the back of her hand softly on his cheek and he leaned into her touch lightly.  
Seed by seed, tree by tree, stone by stone, we’ll replant Eden together.” Her fingertips met his and their hands touched palms. He looked at their joined hands mesmerized.  
“What happens next, only the fates decide.”  
His bright yellow eyes met hers. He was bewitched.  
The witch’s deep blue eyes were still fixed on his as she opened her arms and started to flow away from him, retreating her form and the bright aura.  
“Hellboy!!”  
A voice broke him out of that trance she created, making him bolt to grab his gun and shoot in the Queen’s direction.  
Her illusion was completely gone and his shots were hiting the back of the hallway he came from. Daimio swiftly dodged the shots pressing his back against the wall.  
“You fucking prick!”  
“I missed, didn’t I!?”  
The half demon stomped away, his mind racing with everything Nimue said to him and everything that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this short fic!  
> I based it on the deleted “Blood Shower Scene” and some fragments of the movie. Sorry if any line is not exactly the same.  
> I really liked the dynamics between Hellboy and Nimue and I still can’t believe they deleted the shower scene. It would make MUCH more sense on how Nimue affected Red with her charms.
> 
> If you want to check out the deleted scene, you can watch it here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/UX0OxXf35kU
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
